Hacker's Reboot
by ladyheavenhell
Summary: She was working for the government and relocated. That's when the trouble started. Kidnapped Kagome is forced to work years under bad guys. Finally she is assigned against Sesshoumaru Taisho who coincidentally does work for the government. Or is it? There is another problem, Taisho has had many people after him. They die when found out ASAP. Plotline came 1shot under my diff usname
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Damn, why did she have to be here?

She hated it so much whenever she came to this place. IT wasn't the same place every time though. They usually called her when they gave her a new mission because it was simple! A phone call!

It didn't bother her that she was called here instead of informed on the phone but the only reason she dreaded going to a place to find out the new mission was for one reason: it always meant that she was going onto a long one. When she meant long, it was prolonged into years. Not good because that meant she had to be extra careful.

That one thing she, Kagome Higurashi, was NOT good at: Patience.

Besides, it broke her sometimes to break other people. She always wanted trust from others so she hated breaking those that trusted in her for it only to get torn to shreds when she just disappeared into thin air or come out-right and let them know who she was, after she accomplished what she needed.

Did they live? Well, of course not! If they did then she would be dead herself. At least if the bosses found out.

Kagome kept the sigh that tried to escape from between her lips.

She definitely didn't need to show her emotions. That was the only thing she was good at: Acting. The only reason, well maybe not the only, that she was mainly the one elected to go on the deep missions.

She shifted a little in her seat as she thought what her new target or mission was. Maybe it was another code. That always seemed to be something she was always after. Or some papers? She just hoped that it was not a need for someone's death.

Oh, she forgot, she was called here instead of just informed over the phone. Good, no one's eminent death wasn't coming.

Kagome came from her thoughts when the door opened to the area she was waiting to enter. It squeaked and she wanted to tear the thing off its hinges but that would be too emotional to show. So instead she just sat there and tried not to let it bother her. Did she mention her eye? She tried so hard to keep her eye from twitching in annoyance. Phew! It worked!

A good-looking woman dressed in a black and gold suit stepped out.

"Your turn Higurashi," her most hated enemy growled out, glaring daggers at her in jealous.

She of course ignored the woman and stood, starting to walk past her with the most blank face ever. As Kagome got closer, the woman grabbed her upper arm in a tight grip. She turned her head to look at the woman, "what do you want?" She wasn't going to let her worry show with the smirk that was showing on the woman's face. She would not show any emotion!

"Good luck," the bitch told Kagome and she just arched a brow as she let her arm go and walked off.

What was her problem? The bitch was jealous that Kagome always got the good missions, even though most of them were very well paid. The woman had always hated that Kagome was chosen for most of them while she was not.

What worried her though was that she hadn't said it in sarcasm. She had said it with sincere honesty but why would she need all that luck, even from someone like her?

All of this she pondered in a mere couple seconds as she watched the bitch walk off with pleasure pouring off her in waves.

Narrowing her eyes at her back, Kagome turned around and stepped inside the room, letting the door squeak and click closed.

It was dark in the room except for one person sitting behind a desk, a light flaring beside him, showing his facial features in a scary light.

It was always funny seeing these 'thugs', her bosses, act like they were the shits with the mystery and scary surroundings. She wasn't scared but she still wasn't going to fuck with them.

She bowed her head towards the man a little, noticing this man was pudgy and giving a perverted grin as he watched her. She already disliked the way he was eyeing her. But he was a boss so she couldn't do anything.

She took a couple steps closer to the man, her heels clicking gently on the tile. He stood and held a hand out and she took one step closer, grasping his ugly, fat hand that she was so happy to let go of. The damn thing was sweaty as hell, for whatever reason. Though she bet it was because of her, the men always seemed to get so clammy when they saw her. Whatever though because she was tired of it and was used to it happening everywhere she went.

"Nice to finally meet you Higurashi. You finally get to do something in my domain."

She shrugged, trying to keep her hand still at her side instead of wiping the sweat from his nasty appendage onto her nice dress slacks. "It won't matter because I travel so much."

He seemed to not like that answer but grinned, "that might change. The big bosses have decided to you are up to the challenge that they are giving you. Any idea?" He asked, chuckling when she didn't answer.

"Many have ended up dead or disappeared because of him." He stated and paused to let her guess.

Did Kagome ever mention that she hated guessing games too? Well, she couldn't stand it and she told him that. "Hurry it up. I have places to go."

His eyes narrowed at her because she didn't play along. "Fine, I'll show you instead." He reached into drawer in the desk and pulled a thick file out. It was about an inch thick and she was a little intimidated by it. Surely that wasn't all the information about one person? She sure hoped not because this WAS going to be a long mission otherwise. DAMN!

He didn't hand the file over to her and was using a finger to fan it. "Who do you think this is?" He asked, once more spurring his guessing game on.

"I have no tolerance for this," she told him and reached forward to grab the file - no, binder.

He stopped her though as he grabbed her wrist back in his sweaty palm and she growled in a human voice, actually showing her annoyance. "You can't do this," he told her, face growing serious.

"Whatever," she told her and snatched her wrist back, grabbing the folder in the process and took a couple steps back as she glared cold eyes down at him. "I've had my very good share of challenges." She told him as she turned to the folder, flipping it open to the first page.

Kagome froze at was in front of her and clearly some emotion was showing on her face because he burst out with a loud laugh that just kept coming and coming.

"What is this!? This is a joke!" She told him and turned to him, slamming the binder on the desk.

He stopped enough of his laughter to answer her, "no, this is a challenge, like you said. The big boys think you are up to it."

"No," she told him and his laughter died immediately.

His eyes turned dark and serious as he slowly stood. "What did you say?"

"No," she told him again and turned around.

"That is what we thought you would say." He said and reached under the desk to do something. A buzz sounded and Kagome's hand went immediately to her gun as a couple men poured in but it was too late because she was shot in the shoulder. She held onto her hand that was pouring blood from the wound and she ground her teeth together from the pain. She flipped the gun into her other working hand as it her useless one dropped it.

Turning her back to the walk, she backed up as she faced both the men coming into the room and the boss.

There was a click behind her head and she froze, too late. Damn, how had she moved too slow!?

"Too late Higurashi. You are going take this mission and finish it. Either with your life or his." The boss told her, coming around her as he still had a gun pointed at her head but he stepped away so she couldn't injure him. "Of course you will be dead if he is. Mission fail."

"That's why I am not going to take it. He kills as soon as he finds out who they are."

"Then don't let him. Remember why you are here in the first place." He told her and she erased her emotions completely. A picture of her family appeared in her head. She hated them so much, these people that turned her life around so much. Her family's life. Her husband and child were the only one that mattered to her but they were the reason why she had to still here, in this hell-hole. _Shippo, Miroku,_ she thought as their faces appeared then turned fuzzy. She hated seen her family in years but she couldn't go to them. They thought she was dead because she just disappeared from the face of the earth.

But she knew that if she didn't take this evil, one way mission then she was dead. Either by him hands or her boss's. Either way, her family would die because she failed.

"Fuck you," she whispered, good hand twitching as she wanted to kill them.

"Good, you accept," he stated and went to desk, grabbing the folder to rip the first page out and shove it into her face. "Now take a good look at this face because this," he chuckled and pulled the page from her and tapped the page with his gun. "This will be your new life."

Kagome stared at the picture and name of the person plastered onto the page. "Tell me what I need to do." She quietly said and was silently devoting her life to kill everyone after she was done. She especially hated the man that she was staring at a picture of. She hated him because she knew he was going to be her downfall; her family's downfall. _Damn him! Damn you Sesshoumaru Taisho!_ She yelled into her mind then she was out like a light as she was hit on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Stepping from the elevator, he finally was able to release his mask because he knew there were no cameras. It didn't really matter though because he had everyone on the skittish list when it came to him. He loved the way they cowered beneath him. Well, they were beneath because he was the boss and taller than anyone else.

But that small pleasure couldn't keep the low growl to come from his lips as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling frustration and anger building up behind his eyes.

It had been a long day and he had NOT enjoyed it at all.

The one and only reason: Dealing with the government. Over the past 20 years, he had been dealing with them and their horrible requests that seemed to get even more ridiculous. He knew that they funded most of his projects but that was it and his patience was running thin with them. He knew he had to eventually drop them totally and bring his second weapon out. No one knew of his plans because he kept them in the safest place, his mind.

Either way, this year had been the worst because they wanted so many things that were so hard to accomplish with the way the economy was. He hated to have done it and it brought another growl to his lips because he was slowly breaking from them. His profits were going to diminish but the new 'task' asked of him was too much. Government was rampant anyway. They needed to know that they were not the boss of the way he ran his business.

He knew he had to prove to them that his business didn't depend on them and he thought that he clearly showed that in the clear determination to tell them no.

That did bring a small smirk, enough to flash a tip of fang but it quickly disappeared. That was an emotion he needed hidden. He had too many enemies and the only emotions he could wield physically were anger and his favorite, blankness. That was the 'emotion' that intimidated and scared people the most. It was most satisfying, especially to his youkai. He couldn't tear anyone's throats out any longer so the next best thing was the smell of their fear pouring off them. No one needed to know that either.

Walking down the garage to his spot, he got closer to his special spot where his car was.

He stopped short though and examined his car, as always. His paranoia, no, cautiousness, got the better of him because, once again, he had many enemies. He wasn't looking forward to dying anytime soon. Not until he got bored and tired of living at least.

Reaching deep into his pocket, he pulled out the device that detected anything with radio signals and took a round about his car. Nothing, good. Again reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another device that detected anything bomb wise. That was the most common thing he ran into every couple of months.

Once again, nothing. Damn, the end of his day was getting even better. Too bad it hadn't started like that.

With relief on his mind, he got his keys out and opened the door, putting his bag into the seat next to him and slid into his comfortable seat. One reason he liked the car so much since it was a short escape from his stressful life.

He was about to start the car and get the hell home until he heard something he had never heard in his entire life: a woman screaming in his garage at work.

"AHH!" The scream came again to his sensitive ears and he arched a delicate brow and wanting to give a sigh because he was THIS close to getting to his house.

"Must I do everyone's work," he muttered under his breath because the guards should be the one's making sure NOTHING like this happened in his company's garage. He would have to solve the problem later. First, he needed to find out why the woman was yelling.

Smoothly, but swiftly, he slid back OUT of his car and started towards the danger. Well, not his danger, but the woman's. He would never really be in danger because he was youkai. NO ONE knew that though and would always be that way.

Reaching under his jacket, he pulled his gun out, ready to put a bullet into someone's head if he was in any danger because traps were traps and his enemies did want him dead.

The scream came again and some men were laughing, saying something but it was too muffled by the woman's scream again.

They were a distance away and he went towards them, clearly able to see them both after he walked silently past a car. Pulling his gun up towards them, keeping his peripheral vision and ears aware for more danger.

"Stupid bitch thinks she can deny us. Oh the game goes on!" One man yelled and kicked at the woman lying on the ground who seemed to be going unconscious because she hadn't screamed at all now. A small groan of pain escape from her though and he knew he needed to hurry because that had to be bad. Humans were weak though so they couldn't take a beating unlike demons like him.

"I suggest you both step away," he told them smoothly as he came around the car but made sure that he was somewhat behind the vehicle in case they did have a gun themselves. He needed an easy barricade because he didn't need to give his true identity away.

They both stopped what they were doing but only one man turned to face him while the other knelt towards the woman and grabbed her shirt that was bloodied up and pulled her to sit up. He chuckled as he punched her in the face again before letting her drop to the ground with a sickening wet thud. She groaned again but didn't move at all as this man turned around and faced him again.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2.1

When Kagome came to, she knew she was in trouble because she so much like shit. She wasn't at all comfortable either and knew she was laying in a trunk, damn. When she tried to move, she was in handcuffs but something was around the metal and she sighed. So, she had to play a different part this time. She wasn't going to be a victim but she wasn't at the same time because who could heal a damn gun shot in their hand?!

That thought brought the pain in her hand all the way back because she reminded herself. Damn again.

She groaned in pain as she couldn't fist her hand from the pain and her hand wasn't even wrapped so she wondered how much blood she had lost now. Had they been driving with her in the trunk long? How much longer until they stopped and the show started?

There was one question that whispered at the back of her mind though. Would she die from a stupid gun shot in her hand. Well, yeah, sure. If she was trapped in the trunk long enough.

She heard nothing from the front of the car and she sighed because they weren't even hinting where they were heading.

Instead of dreading of her eminent death, if she wasn't going to get out of the trunk, she tried to think of how she was going to do this mission. Sure she STILL didn't want to but she had to if she ever wanted to see her family again. She knew she needed to pass it, else she and her family would die. She wondered if they were even okay anyway. She hadn't seen them in years and couldn't even send a letter. Satellite wasn't working in the area she tried to look at. It was so much a setup that she ended up moving to an area close to a military base. Now she couldn't look at even a simple house they lived in because of the security around the base.

Kagome fought back the tears and focused on the bastard that she had to get to.

That's when the car stopped and she bit her lip because she had no idea what was going to happen. Was she even going on with the mission? Maybe they took her to a swamp or the woods to dump her there. Alive. She doubted it.

Hope bloomed in her chest because she probably was going to live still because if they really wanted her dead, she would have already been. So she was going to live, only problem. How much was it going to hurt to stay alive? Wait, she didn't want to know that question.

Her thoughts stopped when the car was turned off and she heard talking. The men were ushering each other to hurry because they didn't have time before they would get caught.

The trunk opened and she blinked a couple times as the bright light hit her eyes. She didn't have time to adjust because she was pulled from the trunk and stood up next to the car. "Don't say anything Higurashi. We have to make this quick."

She would have said duh but she couldn't because that wouldn't help her situation. "Where are we?" She asked instead, and cracked open an eye. Finally, she was able to at least tell where the lights were coming from. They definitely weren't real because they were iridescent lights. They were in a garage, she figured out when she noticed a couple cars around them.

"I'm not going to run," she told them as the man started to pull her one way after pressing a gun into her back to usher her forward.  
She heard a chuckle from him before she was stopped and keying came from his pocket. She wanted to sigh because he was in a hurry and it was making him fumbly. Making too much noise with his keys. "You're going to ruin the plan it we linger," she reminded him, not caring about if she got hit for the comment. She waited for it but it didn't happen.

"Shut up, woman," he told her and tugged her hands towards him and he opened one cuff and she immediately pulled it to the front of her, checking her wrist for any bruises. There were and now she sighed, "damn man, you didn't have to make them so tight. Now I have to hide this somehow." She couldn't with the clothes that she had on now. All she had on was heels, dress pants, and a dressy shirt besides a pair of earrings and a simple necklace.

"They will be hidden," the other man said as she looked at them and realized that they were the same men that had came busting through the door. But their faces didn't make her not realize the hidden meaning behind their words.

"What you are going to do?" She asked, hiding the worry that she had.

Neither answered and she felt the man behind her take the cuff off her other hand. She didn't take her eyes off the man though and realized that she didn't want an answer because it was taking them too long for an answer.

"Fine, let's get this over with." She told them and started to walk again and didn't see the small grins that appeared on the men's faces as she walked past them.  
"Go towards the floor number that has the light blinking," the first man told her and she nodded, turning left after a car.

"You better make this quick," Kagome told them as she checked herself over but not too much because she knew what was coming. Pain wasn't a thing no one wanted but it was part of the game, the play to make the intro. Well, to make it convincing at least. That's what plays were for anyway, to hide things, like pasts and such. She wondered what her new persona was going to be this time. Most likely the innocent one again. Never knew.

She stopped when she heard their voices tell her to and she turned towards them. One man was grinning at her as he had his gun pointed at her. "Let the play begin." She whispered to herself but one replied back.

The second man, that didn't uncuff her, chuckled and handed her her purse that had all her information in it. It was the same purse she carried around but they went through it and changed what needed to be done. "This will be interesting for us all, especially you." He told her and tilted his neck to the side to pop it.  
Kagome wanted to roll her eyes but fought it as she watched them both look at their watches.

All of a sudden the second guy rushed towards her and punched her hard in the stomach and she collapsed to the ground, hand to her stomach. He knelt next to her and whispered into her ear, "we are going to enjoy this part."

"Whatever, get it over with," she whispered as she tried to push the pain away. She heard both of them chuckle before more pain came to her. Punches and kicks were put on her and she groaned as she knew she couldn't fight against it that much. She groaned in pain and finally it relented and she heard some shuffling before she heard the same voice in her ear, "you can yell some now." He pulled her up by the hair and shoved her against a wall. He roughened her up there then she was dropped once more against the hard ground. "The target is here," he whispered again and she groaned because she couldn't even now.

"I suggest you both step away," a deep voice came from somewhere around her and she heard the men both turn towards the target. Her face was punched a few times as she was pulled up. She could barely even groan in her pain as she was dropped to the ground because her jaw was swollen so much.

She felt so tired and just wanted to sleep but she knew she had to stay conscious just for a little longer.

"Look here, the savor has come," her capture chuckled at their target. "With a toy gun too. What's you name savior?" He looked at the ID tag hanging from his pocket and grinned, "Sesshomaru Taisho is it. Silly name."

"What makes you think a pretty boy like you can beat us? Guns are easily dodged," the second capture stated and motioned to Kagome. "We have a perfect shield."  
Kagome's target cocked his gun back and narrowed his eyes at them. "What makes you think I don't know how to use this 'toy'?" His voice was bland but she could sense the danger and seriousness in it.

She could sense the tension and played dumb victim and cried out softly, "help... me."

His eyes moved to her for a moment and damned himself for the stupid mistake because they were both on him as soon as he made the mistake. He got behind the car he had been partially hidden by and barely dodged the bullet that raced by his head.

"Oh look! He does know how to fight!"

"Yeah, dodging isn't really fighting though is it?" The other man commented back and they both chuckled. "How are you going to save the princess savior!?" The second man asked as he pulled his gun out and turned the safety off before grabbing Kagome by the hair and pulling her up. She let out a loud yell of pain as she weakly reached up and held on.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he couldn't believe he came over here. He wasn't going to go home though without knowing his company was safe. His employees were annoying but he had to make sure that they were alive to get work done. Besides, investigations were a hassle and he was sure there would be a headline about this one if he had let it slip.

Silently, he slipped his phone out and dialed his security and attached the police to the call too once they picked up. Putting the phone on the ground under the car, he thought about how he was going to cover his ass if it did come to an investigation.

"Leave the girl alone," he told them and heard their laughs. "Well, we would have but she had such a nice outfit on. That kind of clothing spits out money."

One had her purse over his shoulder and grinned as they both dragged the girl behind a car with them.

Now he just had to wait for the police and cops to show up but he knew he had to put some effort in it. "You won't get anything for it now." He told them as he made his way around the car the opposite side but still getting closer to them.

"That won't matter because you pour money off you too," the other man said and shot at Sesshoumaru.

An alarm sounded as the bullet hid the car behind him and he had to wonder how they knew he was right there when he hadn't made a sound. Maybe they weren't idiots after all.

Sesshomaru hid the smirk that wanted to appear because of a small challenge. His last one was months ago and it was about time he was going to get a new one.  
He heard sirens then his brows furrowed just slightly because his toys were about to be taken away. Looking towards the flashing blue and yellows that reflected off the wall, he chuckled. "Your fun is over. Let the girl go before you're shot."

"That would be no fun!" One yelled and laughed, pushing the gun to Kagome's head.

"A challenge is a challenge! Besides, we aren't going to jail!" A hand from the man holding her moved up Kagome's blouse and another harder, cold piece moved to her other shoulder.

Sesshomaru wondered what that meant for a second before he heard gunshot then the painful scream of the woman they had.

"Too bad we couldn't play with her longer!" The other man said as he heard sobbing from the woman. At least she was alive still.

That's when he heard two gun shots and another scream of the woman. He was wondering what happened before he saw a cop move past him and he watched them before he heard, "clear!"

Standing, he moved towards the woman and the cops were circling the woman who was crumpled underneath the bodies of the men that were bleeding to death. Their guns were laying beside them as they were unconscious already, it seemed, from the shock.

The woman looked like she was in shock because she was shaking violently as her hand and one of the cop's was placed over the new wound of her shoulder. Just then he noticed the wound on her hand.

Sesshomaru ignored the questions that were asked of her from the cops because she wasn't answering then he saw the unconscious men being practically dragged off and some paramedics come racing over, one detaching to check on the now arrested men.

He heard the men urging the woman to wake up and his head turned back to the woman who was now unconscious herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once more, Kagome felt herself coming to and groaned in pain from the stiffness, soreness, and horribleness that her body was sending to her brain. "Oh damn," she whispered, gasping as she took in the first breath of air since she came back from her dream. "Shit," she growled out, prolonging the last syllable of the word she uttered between clenched teeth.

"About time that you woke up." A voice came from beside her and she wanted to groan some more because she knew that voice. It was the someone she worked with on different missions.

She hated this man because he was what she called a double spy. He worked for her boss to help her but also someone that she knew was there to keep her in line. So essentially, she REALLY hated this guy because he was the one they brought in on cases where they were afraid or new there was a big chance of her getting away. Away as in running from them and disappearing.

She must have done something because he chuckled his normal entertained laugh. "Nice to see you too. This time though, I think you won't like me even more." He looked at his nails and dug some dirt that was under them.

She furrowed her brows together as he said that but it was out of confusion. "What-"

Kagome didn't finish as he told her with a smirk, "oh, I'm your boyfriend this time. Essential to the mission."

Her fist balled as she wanted to run away, "yeah, whatever." She reached a hand up wanting to rub her forehead but was stopped by the wires and tubes that were stuck in her wrist. Damn, why did they have to make them so short or was it tight?

Looking over, she saw that they were short and let out a small growl.

"Deal with it. You were fine while you were out." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and I'm going to let you beat me up again," she huffed then started to laugh out of nowhere. The laughter stopped though when she heard him chuckle but it wasn't a normal one. That made Kagome turn her head towards him but was frozen when she was seeing the evil look.

Oh she didn't like that look at all. "What's going on?"

He chuckled for a bit longer before answering her, enthusiasm shining in his eyes. "You will like what they have planned."

Meaning that she wouldn't at all.

"Just fucking tell me," she seemed to growl at him and turned away.

"You are going to be the best victim ever. I'm your abusive boyfriend and you," he paused from extra emphasis as he watched Kagome's face turn into rage and disgust.

She knew that the bosses were doing this on purpose. It was to keep her in line. They knew she was stronger than that but keeping her looking weak was their idea. When on her own, she was more likely to became more defiant.

"Fucking finish." She told him and grabbed the bottle of water that was sitting on her tray and took great gulps. She was sick on these games and knew she was getting weaker. If she ever made her way out of this world of theirs, she would make sure that they all would be dead.

Well, if Sesshomaru didn't kill her before.

"They plan on the damsel," her, " to get saved by the great hero prince." Sesshomaru. "Meaning that you will have to get beaten until he intervenes." He chuckled once more and she slammed the bottle down back on the table, spilling water everywhere.

"Bitch!" He yelled at her, and stood to slap her hard across the face. She should have realized before that the curtains were closed. That was the only reason why he was hitting her, because they were drawn around her and no one else was probably next to her in the room.

Kagome didn't react because she knew he would have hit her again. No one would have known better because she was already fucked up everywhere else around her body and face.

"Sorry," she barely whispered since she would have been hit again if she hadn't apologized.

"You better bitch!" He turned around and opened the curtain. "By the way, the boss will be here soon to explain everything to you."

She looked down and tried not to show any emotion because she knew it was sick bastard that was in charge of this district.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome was so glad that her new 'boyfriend' was gone because she didn't want to bother with him for now. He was already a pain in the ass and going to be even more of one once she was out of the hospital. The least he could do, like now, was give her a little breathing room.

Shit, she knew he didn't like being around a boss either and this one everyone seemed to have a small amount of respect - fear- for him. There was rumors that he'd done many things to make sure anyone in his domain would behave according to his standards while accomplishing missions. It was hard work before, it seemed like he had a double standard.

Maybe he was secretly a citizen in the area but she'd never heard of such a thing about any of the other bosses. They were all dressed well enough but this guy, he had an air of superiority on a whole new level.

It was one reason why she had told him no. Simple answer: she had superior problems. The reason why she was stuck with a partner most of the time since she'd been kidnapped.

"Can't wait for him to join me." She mumbled harshly under her breath and picked at the mush the hospital called food. She would rather be fed through a the bags instead this nasty stuff.

She knew she shouldn't complain because someone actually had to cook this meal and she knew she would practically be a slave after she was out. Cook this, clean this, wash that and whatever else he could think of for her while she was working AND on her mission. Well, he wanted to break her even more and make her look like the damsel.

But it was always hard acting like she was the damsel because she didn't take shit. Yes she was a hacker, a damn good one - why she was recruited to the government.

Her husband never knew and she wanted to say why she was always late or traveling but it was part of the contract to keep her mouth shut.  
He was in the military himself but no, that didn't matter, and damn did the contract get her into deep shit.

Kagome knew Miroku had inkling that she was starting into deep cover or something because she wasn't talking about work as much to him. That was when they started to get a barrier between them and damn did it hurt.

What hurt her the most was being unable to be there for their adopted son. He was her world ever since she had gotten him as a small child.

Miroku had found him when he was over seas on some top secret mission. He had never said where but she knew there was a deep secret between the two because Miroku was always speaking to Shippo in secret at nighttime.

It took a while but the boy eventually warmed up to her. He quickly became attached to her and they had a semblance of a family.

Then the government came banging on her door one day while the other two family members were gone. That's when everything started to turn south and she was becoming secluded from Miroku and Shippo.

 _Oh, I miss them so much._ She thought sadly to herself as she tried scrapping some kind of drawing in the food.

The first thing she started to draw was Shippo's crazy hair and she showed the tiniest smile as she knew she was doing that right. His hair was her favorite because it was always fun trying to tame the mass of mess and he thought it was entertaining himself.

The happiness dispersed quickly thought as soon as she was done drawing the outline of his face. Her hand stood still as she tried to recall his adorable face but nothing came.

That's when she felt her throat tightening once more. _Not again._ She cried into her mind with anguish. _Why can't I remember? My boy!_ She bit her lip and she covered her eyes with one hand to try to remember. She felt so guilty that she had to resort to that because she shouldn't have to if she cared for them.

But it made sense that their faces were disappearing more and more because she hadn't seen a picture of them in years. Their voices had disappeared a year ago and now she was only left with almost nothing.

Most of the time, she could only imagine blurs of the outlines, like she was crying which she was when she did get alone time to do so.

Kagome never figured out what the crazy bastards wanted but she knew there was a reason they wanted her hacking skills. Secrets. It was always secrets because that's all they ever asked for. But everything she gave and they asked for was so random, there was no way to tell which was real and which was the true reason she was brought aboard.

She was brought out of her misery for herself when she heard talking outside the door that was cracked slightly.

Quickly, she shut her eyes tight to chase the tears away and started to actually eat the stuff on her lap tray again. Damn did it taste nasty!

"How is she doing?" The district boss was asking a nurse in an almost hushed tone. One that sounded worrying and like a father.

Kagome couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the tone because it was so beyond his actual caring capacity.  
"The only care he has for me is the secrets I bring out."


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the favorites and reviews everyone! Sorry the chapter are short but I am trying something out. Going to try to post a shortish chapter every week during school. Instead of every couple months. What do y'all think of that? PM or review me to let me know. Again, thank you for all the goodies! ENJOY the new chapter!

I also wanted to let purplediamon know that I have a whole new twist as we get further into the story, not the one she came up with. Good try though!

For EVERYONE to know, I am going to putting small hints here and there so maybe someone or multiple someone's can figure it out until I spill the beans.

Chapter 5

Kagome made sure that she was eating down her food when the boss came inside finally. She didn't want to conversate with him so food was definitely a distraction. It was just a matter of pacing herself slow but not slow enough because she didn't want to get hit; since the shades with drawn still.

She had noticed that he had been flirting with the nurse for a while too after he was done asking about her. The nurse seemed to have enjoyed it. She had whispered back to him then gentle chuckling as he said something low enough for only her.

Kagome prayed, although it wouldn't work after all the times she'd done it. But she did it for a moment anyway because she didn't want anyone else to get into the deep shit she was in.

Sighing, Kagome thought, _Why is it that everything the government touches seems to be contaminated most of the time? I used to be quite normal and innocent until the government brought me inside._

Someone scoffed inside her head at the thought because it knew that she wasn't innocent before. She was a hacker and she was always burying herself into her work. She was a tester for companies for a while to see if she could breach securities.

 _It all started when I got into high school._ She thought once more then slapped herself mentally as she heard him telling the nurse that he had to go. That he wanted to check on his daughter. She started to eat again because she was hiding the fact from herself that she had been distracted.

 _That can get me killed._ She thought lastly, before eyeing the curtain that was between them. That was once thing she was thankful the bastard had forgotten to do before he left. Usually he just liked torturing her and did everything in his power in public and private to drive her insane emotionally and physically.

 _Stop getting distracted!_ She berated herself, settling her mind into the calmness she had to use so her temper wouldn't get her into trouble just like gun wound to her hand.

The curtain moved and the smiling nurse, her nurse, appeared behind it with the boss grinning mischievously behind her right at Kagome. So he was trying to get the girl. She so hoped the dumb girl was just going along with it. He was like 20 years older than her!

Kagome forced herself to not gag and looked back at the food before giving a soft, toothless smile. She would have done one that was more to her role but her mouth was stuffed so she couldn't say anything.

"It looks like you were really hungry." She looked like she was surprised that Kagome was eating the terrible food too.

Kagome shrugged then swallowed her mouthful and commented, "Famished." The nurse arched a thick eyebrow then at her acting so weird but brushed it aside.

 _Good thing I can use the food as a tool to not talk much._ She thought silently and turned back to her plate to dig back in. She could feel the woman's eyes running over her body, looking at her wounds, bruises and such. Kagome knew she didn't want to say anything rude or remind her what happened.

The nurse gave a smack of her lips before moving to the side and touching her boss' shoulder. "I brought your stepdad. Thought you might want some company. Your boyfriend went to lunch and wanted me to tell you he had some errands to do."

 _Sure, sure, he does._ Kagome grumbled mentally but she looked at the nurse with a little sadness in her eyes. "Oh," she whispered, turning back to her food and just picked at it. Inside, she was excited he was gone but knew he might be planning something for her later. _Yay,_ She thought sarcastically, letting it blend into her current mood that was stabbing at the green stuff.

The nurse brushed off Kagome's now foul mood and moved away from her 'stepdad' to the white board with all kinds of... cough... interesting information. That's when Kagome when on automatic mode and just nodded at the things the woman was speaking of. My name is blah, your diet right now is blah, blah, blah, and make sure to not hesitate to fucking call me.

Inside, Kagome laughed at the profanity she inserted into the sentence. She needed entertainment else she would go crazy on this mission. Why not start now? Any kind of insanity was better than turning insane.

Did it make sense? NO, but she didn't care. HAH!

 _I think I've been doing this too long._ She thought then noticed how quiet it was in the room. Glancing to the side, she saw she had a new bag on the IV stand. Shit, she hadn't even noticed that!

"You cannot let yourself zone out again woman." He growled out, the niceties gone and back with a revenge. "You are here to get us information not fuck around inside your stupid head." He walked in front of her bed and grabbed the end hard, the plastic creaking a little. Hm, was he really that strong?  
Kagome's eyes turned hard when she finally looked at him. "I've been doing this for years."

"And you will keep doing it UNTIL we get what we want!" He growled again, was he really getting irritated with her this much. He reached forward and grabbed her foot then a toe, proceeding to twist it. That movement made Kagome reach for the sides of the bed as she tried to throw the pain away. "Do you understand me?"

It took all she could to not flinch more say something smart back to him. Damn, did she want to! Her lips twisted into a frown before she glared at him and stated, "yes... boss." She hated the second word with all her might but he would have broken it and she needed that toe to not hurt to walk!

He gave it a small twist anyway before letting go and setting his hands firmly on the bed. "Now, I have to make this quick because the prince is on his way."

He backed up and adjusted the shades before sitting on the edge of a chair and watched her then turned to the window, looking out, waiting until the moment that the target came into site. "You are going to be interviewed by his majesty himself. Your interview for the position under him was planned before your incident."

Kagome listened but she let herself frown because it was allowed right now. She did feel bad so she wouldn't get hit later for letting the emotion slide.

Besides, she could use the excuse that she was 'upset' that her 'boyfriend' had left her without saying anything. Yeah right! She would have to end up just saying she felt like shit and in her role she did too. YAY!

"Sesshoumaru Taisho works contracts with the government so we need to know more information about them all."

That was not new news to her because she'd been doing that for years. "And?" She tried not to sound impatient but she was so it happened anyway.

He must've not liked her answer because he frowned but didn't look at her. "Someone will let you know what else to do when you find out the right information."

 _At least he's blunt,_ she thought dully and sighed. "Yes... sir." She saw a brown head moving through the bodies in the hallway and smirked because her target was here. That meant her stupid boss was about to leave. Oh the excitement! That mood wasn't plastered on her face though because she had to act her role now. Now it was time she turned into her clutsy, perky, and excited role. Besides the drama that happened in her character's personal life, she was almost just like the personal so usually played. The damn people that ran her silly changed that though. Sigh.


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you for the review Fluffy-sama. I love everyone for doing that for me because it helps motivate me to write more with my crazzzzy schedule.

I also wanted to add a note for everyone before I forgot once more. There are going to be some pretty extreme scenes throughout the beginning of this story. You will be let known when that happens but I am pretty sure y'all will know when it does because its going to be pretty evident. But also wanted to tell y'all that this is also a dark fic as we move along. You will see. Sorry, but most of everything I write is dark. Guess it my muse and have to let everyone know, especially the ones that are NOT 18 or over.

But I also think it depends on someone's mindset of being able to handle the serious stuff that happens in real life ALL the time. But that is why there is some of this intense, horrible stuff because I like relating anything I write to real life as close as I can. Life isn't peaches and cream and the more you know about it, the safer you are in mind because you know what to look for.

As just a word of warning also for all this intense stuff. I will put a note before a serious scene for anyone that does want to skip it. Otherwise, thank you guys for reading my awesomeness.

FYI, this story is intense but the plot line is going to be even better as we move forward. Just the baby steps are the hardest.

Chapter 6

The doctor behind the desk had wide eyes as he stepped up to it and was silent for a moment as she caught her bearings.

Mentally, he rolled his eyes, _All these humans do that. Why should I keep reacting to it?_ The inside question droned on as some resemblance of knowledge turned back on in the woman's eyes as she kept looking at him. usually his blank stare drove them out of it pretty quick. It went by quicker when he was sending daggers at them. He couldn't help but let out some of the slight amusement cross his lips because it was always pleasing seeing people cower even slightly under his intense gaze.

She did seem to recognize him because she looked to her right, as if she didn't want to look away from his gorgeousness, to something before nodding and standing. She cleared her throat and gave a soft smile before looking towards a room it seemed. "H-Hello," she started and it came out in a squeaky voice.

Quickly her eyes widened and she cleared her throat once more, seeming more firm about it, before speaking again. "Sorry, I was just surprised."  
 _Sure you were. Women. All the same._

Instead, he put kept the blank face up, since the tiny, tiny smirk didn't last too long, and he almost seemed to shrug. The woman didn't notice though so he tried not to sigh. "That is alright. I know this is an awkward situation."

That brought a smile to her face in the form of gentle laughter. "Yes, an interview after something like that. She really must have a great resume for that to happen."

 _That and I need to know more on whether my company is going to get sued for such a incident able to happen._ He didn't answer her and looked around to see where he might find the injured woman.

The doctor jumped up then and rushed around the desk, slightly touching him because she hadn't paid enough attention.

He followed her and she seemed a little tense because she was trying to think of something else to converse with him about. He didn't see why she had to bother because it was just a small talk. After what seemed to be an agonizing 20 feet of silence for her, she turned a quick corner and stopped beside the first door.

Turning to him, she gave him a small smile before bowing, "sorry, she is speaking with someone at the moment. I believe it is her step-father still."

It took him a moment to hear them but he saw she doctor was looking around him at someone. A small turn of his head and he quickly noticed how she deduced this knowledge of knowing because he sure hadn't heard anyone until a second ago and this woman was a human after all.  
"I see. I can wait then."

She nodded, motioning to a chair right before the door started to open and a chubby man stepped out. He seemed surprised that Sesshomaru was there before smirking and slapping him on the shoulder.

It took all that Sesshomaru held to keep from ripping the man's hand off. But he also felt something strange for one brief second then it was gone. It was almost as if he sensed another demonic energy. _That cannot be._ He thought a half second before slipping it from his mind for the moment after thinking that it was impossible because he hadn't sensed another in over 500 years.

He did send a small glare to the man though and he threw his hands up in defeat. "Sorry man! I thought you just another friend of her's! She makes friends so easily!"

Sesshomaru arched a brow a little before just blinking down at him. If this was her stepfather then why was he acting so carefree of her friends. _It doesn't matter for now. She and I will speak alone._

"It quite alright. I just am not used to it-" He was interrupted though and his face turned blank because he was so made.

"I am so sorry! I just realized who you are!" The girl's stepfather told him quickly and bowed his head low. "I know she was so thrilled to get an interview with you!"

Sesshomaru knew how this was going to be so he looked at his watch and kept the sigh out of his voice when he told the old man, "I would love to speak about her well-being to you but I am on a short schedule. I am lucky I had enough time today to take to interview her myself when they told me when she woke."

He pulled his head up quickly and eyes widened. "Oh-Oh! Yes! I see! I must get out of your way then!" He moved to the side and bowed his head a little before requesting one last thing. "Please, just let me know secretly if you have accepted her! She would love to work for someone like you!"

 _I bet she would. Greedy humans._

With that, Sesshomaru moved to the opening of the door and pushed it open a little more to get through. The older man watched him closely but excitedly as it closed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome heard her boss and new target speaking for a moment. She wondered then how easily switching personas was for him because it must be exhausting. _Wait, I can't say anything. I do it all the time._ To answer her own question, she knew it was exhausting.

Stuffing a couple bites into her mouth, she bought herself some time as Sesshomaru came inside the room, casually moving the curtain from his way and watched her for half a second. "I deeply apologize for what happened. Unacceptable in my company."

She knew from that one statement that he had or was going to fire the guards that she knew was there. She built her mask on and looked at him from the corner of her eyes before shaking her head gently because her mouth was full. When she was able to talk, she looked at him fully and gave a small smile. "Well, I am glad I am... alive." She made sure to make herself look like she was sad a little as she looked back down and took another bite.

Kagome knew that she would have to let it spill eventually that her 'boyfriend' was abusing her and her 'stepfather' was letting it happen. She never saw the slight narrow of his eyes before they went slack again. Slack, as in looking serious and business-like.

"That is why I am here. To interview you personally." He noticed that she didn't look too shocked to hear it. But from her statement a mere couple seconds ago, it wasn't really surprising. He knew she was hiding something and he would have to find out eventually. Personal matters he didn't want to effect her work life. That was if he did hire her.

He moved towards a chair that was in front of her and she bit her lower lip in thought as her eyes moved up to look at him.

"Thank you." Kagome told him quietly and pushed the tray and roll cart away. She placed her hands delicately over her lap and looked him firmly in the eyes to show that she was ready. She had to show him she had guts because she knew what things he had done and she knew she had to build her tough exterior up now to get any kind of ground on him later.

 _She has guts to look me in the eye._ He thought mildly but was slightly impressed because she was getting to all business now. She may be quite an excellent candidate to suite him. He hadn't found a competent secretary and so far she was fitting the bill. He invisibly eyed her body for a moment, with his peripherals, to see how damaged she was. It impressed him more when he saw the extent the two men had gone and noticed she wasn't hiding the bandaged hand she had.

Blood pooled in a circle on the top of her hand. She had a wound of some sort there. He recalled the guns they had so he thought they might have possibly shot her hand. Maybe to scare her.

All this thinking has occurred in just seconds for him. It came with operating a business and so many years of fighting and living.

But he knew that this encounter with this woman would be interesting. Someone so determined hadn't come into the picture for a long time. A brief blur of an image crossed his him for a moment before going blank. It had happened centuries ago. He needn't remember.

Sesshomaru reached into the pocket of the jacket he wore and pulled his phone out. Without really looking, he pulled open the file of her resume he'd saved to it before he came.

"You have worked for the government before. What part?"

A glint of mischievousness seemed to glint in her eyes but she didn't show any on her face. So he was going to start this way. His bluntness matched her own personality and it was entertaining. He wanted this over with as much as her.

Kagome let a tiny smirk twitch at the corner of her lips before responding, "government work. Can't tell you."

"Hn," he uttered but didn't as he stared at her. She didn't like the blank look that he was giving her but she knew he was a tough cookie already.

"You should know that what we work with are mostly contracts from the government. Do you see any problem with regarding to keeping everything confidential? Have you ever had difficulty in keeping a secret?" He wanted to see if she responded right because this had a different meaning at the same time.

An itch formed mentally at the question that he had asked and she noticed that he was starting to irritate her. She knew what he was implying. He was thinking she had dispersed from the government because she couldn't handle the secrets that she had to handle there. "If you only knew the things I do then you would be sourly displeased with life as it is."

He had to arch a brow at that because it was a strange answer. "So, you were a senior manager of sorts."

"I had intelligence that I found out on a daily basis that was top secret. I was," she paused a moment to think of the answer she had to place it right. She couldn't implicate too much of her true position. She was a hacker and he didn't need to know that. "You could say that I monitored the government itself."

Silently, Sesshomaru deliberated on her answer and whether to be suspicious of it. He could see now where she was getting her determination and a seriousness of sorts. She knew many things. He could use that to advantage because he was going to start maneuvering away from the government. They always tried to keep him tied to them with the contracts' limits and such. He had a whole employment of engineers that worked for him for the government. They wanted those engineers too. Why else would they try to keep them? They needed the weapons and other extremely useful things they, his employees, created and imagined.

"You have much knowledge so why are you wanting to move down the ladder?" He didn't like that she was going to be a secretary. A thought hit him suddenly and he didn't like it. Maybe she was a spy from the government? It wouldn't surprise him. As he pulled his eyes back to her, he saw the smallest hint of pain rush through her blue eyes.

She took this moment to look down then closed her eyes, hands fisting a bit more. He saw now as anger and sorrow seemed to cross her face. She had other secrets he knew that delved into her personal life. "I was forcibly pulled into another life," she seemed to spit out in anger.

Kagome had made sure that her boss wasn't around before she had decided to say those words. She had seem him walk down the hallway right in front of her. His cocky back provoking her to speak out about things. She took that moment for revenge.

Her eyes snapped up to him with anger all over her face because she hated how she was torn from her family and kept away. Something seemed to crackle at the very edge of her aura he noticed and slowly blinked, thinking he had imagined it. It couldn't be right. He was going crazy at what he saw.

"So, you are using me?"

As soon as he said it, Kagome knew that she had an evil look on her face. "Yes, I want me old life back."

"I see."

They stared at each other for a while, her face slowly moving back into the seriousness that she usually showed around her bosses. His look didn't changed at all but he finally told her. "You are willing to move down the ladder to get this back." He looked down to type something on his phone.

Kagome watched him with curiosity because his fingers stopped but he wasn't looking back at her. It was as if he was deliberating on something.

"You understand that you are going to have to work extremely hard to gain any kind of movement with them?"

She nodded, tilting her head a little at what he said. _What is he thinking?_ He turned the phone towards her then and had a stiffness in his face that deemed she keep quiet now.

Slowly, she leaned forward to look at the tiny screen. 'I will work with you on that revenge.' It read and her eyes snapped back to him, a little wide. A man as powerful as him wanted to work with her to get revenge back on the government? Was it all too good to be true?

Kagome had an idea then and knew that she could use it to her advantage and she couldn't help the devilish face that came back to her face. "This is too good."

Sesshomaru pulled the phone back and stood fluidly. Silently, he reached beside him and twirled the shade wand so that one shade was closed. He moved to do the same with the others before moving back to the chair and pulled it beside her. He smelt her scent extra more now and wondered why it was hiding before. It seemed, oddly familiar, but the chemicals were hiding it too much.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome couldn't believe that this was working out so perfectly. Sesshomaru Taisho was fitting into her plans perfectly!  
"I hope-" She saw him hold his hand up and she quieted. Turning back to him as she gave a soft chuckle, she saw he was typing another message into his phone.  
Oh, so he was paranoid that the government was listening. It didn't surprise her because she knew exactly what they could do with the immense power they possessed. Such things like technology and even the people they employed, like her.  
Waiting patiently as he typed, she couldn't help but notice how fluid he typed with his long fingers. He didn't pause one moment as he typed. Like his mind was running a mile a minute but he knew the exact track it was running on.  
He didn't even pause to looked at the phone after he was done and instead just turned it to her.  
'Do you have an extensive knowledge of all systems involved with the government?'  
 _Oh, he's asking if I know how to hack._ She figured but wasn't quite sure. She nodded anyway after a moment because she did have knowledge of it all. She was a hacker. It seemed as if he was hiding the excitement that he had. He pulled the phone back and started to type again, thrilled at the aspect of someone like her getting under his reigns. He could use her to get them to let him go! He needed to know her hacking extents though. But first-  
"I travel most of the time. Are you willing to follow?"  
Kagome's face fell a little then she shrugged, ignoring the rough, painful pull of her wounds. "I don't know."  
His brows furrowed a little in confusion. What did she mean by that? She seemed to know his unspoken works because she explained. "I have to speak with my... boyfriend."  
She did and she didn't want to her 'boyfriend' to know that she had to travel on this mission. Neither he nor the boss were going to like it. She knew she would get beaten maybe. Yes it wasn't her fault but they didn't care. She was always a punching bag. Another reason she had become so tough after getting thrusted into their dirty, blood-soaked hands.  
Kagome also knew that this could work out to her advantage because she could travel, secretly planning. She could slowly spill some things about herself, her fake life that she was supposed to expose.  
If he had a conscience, she could twist this man's mind into killing the people she despised after he saw what she was put through. Maybe even get him to kill them all and she wouldn't have to kill him in return. Maybe even escape them all?  
That small glimmer of hope bloomed at being able to see her family again but she crushed it because that was dangerous. She couldn't afford to have hope, just plan. Planning she did well because she did it all the time.  
Sesshomaru tried not to react to the total blank look on her face that appeared for not even a second. This girl, she did have secrets. He seemed curious for a moment, inside of course, because he had never really met someone, a girl at that fact that showed this much blankness. It was fitting because she had pushed away the pain and fought to control for the control when they first started. It reminded him of-  
He wouldn't think about it because he wasn't trying to get close to her, not like he ever wanted to, because he was only here to look for an assistant. It just so happened that she was the best fitting. Now that he thought about it, it was a little bit too much of a coincidence.  
Pulling himself out of the hole of thoughts he was starting to dig himself into, he concentrated back on the girl in front of him. Yes, she was a girl. No female, human that is, could match to him. He was old as hell and a demon. He couldn't afford to get anywhere near a human in a relationship sense. For some reason, he was wanting to get close-  
 _Stop it!_ He growled into his mind and at the cage that he had thrown his demon side into years and years ago. It got in the way now-a-days, useless with no serious physical fights around. Besides, it was all intellectual fighting and he could easily beat them without even thinking about it. He hadn't come across with any other demonic energy in over ten years. The last time was someone trying to kill him. That person was dead.  
Kagome's eyes closed when she felt something weird. A strong sense that something powerful was showing up. She felt it every once it in a while and called it her ice block because they always made her shiver. She didn't say anything though and rubbed at her arms instead, pulling the covers up as she closed her eyes and bit her lip to calm down. She didn't need to look like an idiot in front of him. It was worse enough that she told him that she had to ASK her boyfriend for permission to travel. How grown-up was that?  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, noticing she was feeling his demonic energy rise. It was the only reason because she had reacted the same time that it had happened.  
His jaw tightened a fraction because he knew it he hired this girl then he would have to watch what he did since she sensed his other side. He wondered the extent but threw it out. He didn't need to know because she wasn't needed to protect him. A mental scoff tried to escape from his lips but he barely caught it. NO ONE could protect him because NO ONE had his senses. He was the demon lord of the west- centuries ago.  
 _I'm distracting myself again. Damn humans._ They consumed his stoic ways and replaced it all with... emotions... a piece at a time. Before he could distract himself more, he stood up almost too quickly and turned to her.  
Kagome opened her eyes to look at him in with a slight confusion. Did something happen? She noticed that he had his phone up and was looking at the door. Was the interview done already?  
She started to panic then and heartbeat quickened because she was thinking she had failed. _Oh shit! I have to pass!_ She screamed to herself and was about to prostrate herself across the bed to beg if she had to. She didn't want to get beaten for failing to get the position like she was supposed to.  
Sesshomaru slowly turned his eyes towards the girl who's heart was beating so fast and was it him or could he smell fear past all the chemicals? Why would-  
"You will ask your boyfriend if you can travel. Your employment will depend on the answer." He told her and knew the reason then because her eyes widened even more, heart racing as fast as light it seemed. If it beat any faster she would have a stroke. He next sentence seemed to calm her though, he noticed. "Calm down. The pay will make him let you travel. Perks are definitely not anywhere else."  
Her shoulders sagged a little in relief, "as a matter of fact, traveling wasn't something I was looking for at first. You have told me otherwise with your skills." The underlining meaning she clearly knew because a small smirk showed then her eyes twinkled. He saw entertainment there and knew she would be perfect for the job.  
Sesshomaru made himself tear his eyes away from Kagome because she was an interesting human already. Walking towards the door he couldn't help but be excited that she might be working for him. He knew she couldn't see him so he paused for a moment and told her, "talk to him."  
Kagome turned to him as she heard and smiled because she knew she had the job in just a few minutes of talking to him. "Yes sir!" She told him almost too enthusiastically and calmed herself down before she would get out of hand.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry this one is so late guys. Been having exams every week and have to study and write my notes for them. I know this one is sooo short compared to the others. I promise the next ones are going to longer. There are going to be some interesting scenes between Sesshomaru and Kagome soon too.

I cannot wait until these scenes come up because they have my favorite character couple. Kagome's true personality will start showing to keep her persona up. Even Sesshomaru is going to be 'confused' with her switches. Oh I cannot wait!

Anyway, y'all let know what you think about it! I know it seems a little slow at first with the small chapters but I promise as we go along there will be more to the story and none of this not between Sesshomaru/Kagome stuff. Believe me, I don't like writing all the fluff before them as much as y'all are reading it.

Chapter 9

As soon as the door closed, Kagome's face opened up fully and all her emotions became evident again. The most prominent one was fear and hope. Fear for herself because she knew her 'boyfriend' was going to freak out about her getting the job only on the condition of traveling. She knew he wouldn't have been bothered about her moving around every once in a while but this, most of the time, that was too much. It was too risky that she would be able to escape more easily. Kagome knew that their boss wasn't going to like this either.

"Shit," she muttered softly to herself and a strong shiver went down her back at the thought of the upcoming talk. A heavy sigh escaped her because she couldn't deny that it was not going to be pretty. "This is going to suck."

On a positive note, at least the upcoming beating was going to look normal for this mission.

A small thought couldn't help but play in her head though. Maybe this time someone would actually notice how much pain she was going through and the danger she was always putting herself through. Maybe this time, she could actually get him to see who she was and help. It would be hard to play two parts at once. She knew she had to get it perfect in giving him the right hints at the right time and making sure not to give too much when she knew the spies were going to be around.

The immense power that the people that controlled her was dangerous and could do anything so if she played a little too much on the hint scale, she knew she was be withdrawn and possibly even killed. THAT was dangerous and she really wanted to see her family again.

Licking her lips at the sudden dryness and tightening of her throat, from remembering them once more, her head dipped in evident pain. The endless routine of dividing her past and future was hard and knew that this toll was starting to get too steep a price. Sometimes she wished she could just end it with her life but she had another goal.

She HAD to find out WHAT they were PLANNING.

"I am almost done." She told herself and Kagome's shoulders straightened with new enthusiasm because she knew she was closer to finding the plan. Why else would they bring her towards the Taisho now instead of before. She knew it had something to do with him because of the huge record that she saw and of the sheer reputation that he'd killed so many after being found out. She had never seen so many people sent after one man but the risk of being killed was so risky.

She remembered what Taisho had told her then. Her head snapped up, wincing a little from the pain of her body revolting over the fast movement, but a smile covered her face. He wanted away from the government too. She just had to keep reminding herself that he wanted the same thing as her. Kagome just hoped that her boss didn't want him dead after getting what they wanted. That meant she was going to die if they did want that.


	11. Chapter 10

Figured I could give y'all a nice Thanksgiving present and to maybe read while starting to go into the turkey coma. LOL Anyway, got one or two more chapters after this that are essential with progressing before our dear Kagome goes onto her first day with wonderful Fluffy-san! Anyway! Y'all have a great Thanksgiving! If y'all don't mind, give me a review and I will GREATLY appreciate it! I need some spunk with the sad holidays coming up. It will be depressing without some essential members that cannot come anymore...

Enjoy the chapter! Much longer than the last one.

Chapter 10

Kagome awoke hours later after the nurse came in to give her medicine and check on her wounds. They both had been pretty silent as the nurse asked something and Kagome answered. After that, Kagome had passed out soon after the new bag was placed on the IV and the drip started.

The first thing she saw was one of the shades opened and heard the steady beep beep of the heart monitor. It quickened just slightly as she came from her sleep state.

That's when she jumped from the loudest bang on the floor she'd heard and she yelled in fright, almost falling off the bed. "Fuck!" She yelled as she held her chest and she wanted to reach behind her for the gun that she usually carried at her back but it was gone and she spun around looking for the noise. She was definitely awake now. She was ready to attack or defend but everything fell from her mind when she saw the bastard she hated to work with. He had the greatest grin plastered on his face as he was laughing silently as he twirled a pair of scissors around a finger. His head was tilted back, the evil, mischievous glint in his eye from watching her in entertainment.

"Fucker." Kagome couldn't help but growl at him and she saw the twitch in his smirk into a greater one. The scissors stopped all of a sudden as he caught them in his hand and leaned forward.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her hard towards him, the scissors pointing towards her. Kagome had to fight hard to move the hand behind her back back towards the front to catch herself before her throat was impaled on the sharp object in his hand.

"Stop it." She growled again but he didn't do anything, just stared at her with a crazy look in his eyes, the scissors inches from her throat.

"Stop what? There is nothing to stop at. Keeping you on your toes." White teeth flashed as his lip spread and Kagome tugged hard at her wrist. She ignored that pain that was coursing through her arm and back because she was tensed so much. She kept her face almost impassive as he tugged her a little bit more towards him, this time turning the scissors around so that the curved handle was pressing against her neck.

"You played good. He bought your routine."

Kagome looked down at the handle because she had to keep her eyes blank and watchful of the scissors so close to her throat. Once she spilled the news she knew he was most likely going to do something with them. Now, she had to make the quick decision on if she should tell him now while in the hospital or later, back at the apartment.

It was an easy decision, to do it here, but if she did that then she would regret it later. He would probably make the punishment for doing it in the hospital even worse.

Kagome knew she had to say something though, because he would be furious if she kept it and mentioned it later.

There, she had her decision, she knew she was probably going to get a nice whacking when she got out of the hospital, but it was inevitable. Either way, she would get some kind of beating. That she was not looking forward to.

The slight nervousness must have showed in her body language because he pulled back, sneering at her only a little because he was in public. "What is it?"

The tone of his voice made her wince on the inside. She was about to answer but he held a hand up. "Keep it." He stood up and seemed to stomp towards to door. She saw the top of his head go towards a station and paused there. He must be asking them something.

"Oh goody. I know I won't like this."

The man that maintained her came back with a smile and her arched a brow at him but inside she was almost panicking. A smile from him in public didn't mean anything good most of the time. It meant that he was going to have fun with whatever he was thinking about doing. The smile was still on his face but a little gentler now as the nurse came inside behind him.

She waved at Kagome a little with a soft smile as she proceeded to check the IV fluid's and her vitals that were saved on the screen. Kagome blinked at her curious why she was doing it before she turned to him, "what is she doing Tomo-kun?" She hated calling him that but she had to make it seen like she cared for him. His name was actually Tomowaru and she thought it was hilarious in a ironic sort of way because he wasn't a bad follower. He was the best at what he did and that was to make sure people being used, like her, were doing their 'job' right or replaced. You didn't want to be replaced.

His eyes seemed to glisten in excitement and took her hand gently, leaning over to give it a soft kiss, which Kagome kept everything in her straight as he felt his sickening lips press against her skin. Scratch that, she couldn't stand it that he had touched her at all. "We are going for a walk. I thought you would like to enjoy one after being cooped up in here for days. Its nice out and you are looking better." He patted her hand before stroking her face gently, giving a sort of sad smile just for the nurses sake.

Kagome tilted her head down and pretended to be shy because the nurse was there. She watched the nurse move back around the bed, a blush across her gently smiling face. "I-I will get a-a wheel-ch-chair." The nurse tried to say a little to quickly and scurried out of the room.  
Tomowaru didn't let go of her hand yet and instead looked at her with the smile again. That one that he showed to others in part of the 'play' he called the missions. "Figured we can have private chat if we get you out of here for a while. You are hiding something."

 _Shit!_ Kagome thought silently, how did he always find her out? Did she hesitate too long before? She must have because that was how she usually gave away bad news. _Damn it! Think quicker next time!_ He told herself as she took her hand away and started to get ready to leave.  
She was breathing a little heavier than normal and she didn't have to look at Tomowaru to know that he was smirking because her heartbeat was getting faster on the monitor. "I should enjoy this." He whispered to her softly and licked his lips before reaching down and pulling the blanket away from her legs to pretend to help her.

The monitor beeped louder and faster as pain pumped back up to her brain and she tried everything to keep it away. Damn, they had kicked her hard if she was this sore! _Stupid fuckers._ She couldn't help but think. That seemed to help her mind push the pain away because anger did that. It helped her bear the mental and physical pain easier.

She sat on the edge of the bed panting a little from the movements. He moved around her to the other side of the bed and she couldn't help but flinch at the touch as he grabbed the strings to her gown and tied them tighter. Her skin crawled from his touch and goosebumps rose but the pain from the strings scratching her torn back tore the slimy feeling he caused. She couldn't help but hiss at the extra tugging he did at her middle and lower back.

The nurse came back, _finally,_ she thought and showed an excited smile towards her because she was happy that nurse came back before Tomowaru had adjusted anything else just for the sake of it. None of it helped her at all.

The nurse pulled the chair by Kagome and lowered the bed before pulling the IV bags from their holders and pulling them on the one connecting to the chair. "Kagome, I'm sorry, this is going to hurt. Let me know if you can't stand it anymore."

Kagome shook her head because she knew her answer already that she was supposed to give in situations like this. "No no. I really want to go outside. Its been a while." She waved her hands a little at he nurse as she gave a soft, excited smile.

The nurse smiled herself before nodding and holding her hands to her. "Okay, on the count of three."


	12. Chapter 11

I Hope everyone's Thanksgiving was as awesome/not awesome mine was considering some things. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Yes, I know people read it, you know who you are! LOL

Anyway, this is the last one that isn't between our two favorite peeps. Yay! I finally can get onto the fun stuff!

I also wanted to bring up the fact that I am looking for a beta. I need someone I can bounce ideas off of because I can't take time to think of all the 'between' stuff every week. I will need help to do that. I had the basis down so far that is why I was able to post once a week. Y'all are lucky. My other story, Life for the Chase, is kinda behind. . I feel so bad for those that are waiting for a new chapter for that one. Ugh. I am so bad. I am getting off topic a little, so if anyone is interested in brainstorming with me please give me an e-mail at hammerc88 or you can always PM on fanfiction. Either will work but e-mail is quicker since I am still in school.

I will also try my best to write more this month since I have my finals next week. Wish me luck!

So, yeah, y'all enjoy and have a great week and good luck on finals for anyone else!

Chapter 11

Kagome smiled gently and held a hand up to bend her fingers in a wave because it hurt to bend them too much at a time. She stopped as soon as they went around a corner then looked down as she thought about what to say and what to expect from Tomowaru when they got to a private place.

Neither of them spoke as they headed towards the elevator, switched floors, and finally got to the exit doors that showed the blowing wind.

 _He had to pick a windy day. I'm going to freeze._ She thought and wanted to grab him by his neck and bang his head against some hard object. He just enjoyed so much torturing her. _Just wait until I get Taisho to kill you._ She let a smile cross her face because he wasn't facing her. She could get away with it for just a second.

Tomowaru stopped pushing for a moment to turn Kagome around and get through the doors. Kagome took that time to drag the blanket covering her closer. She was sure glad she did because it was getting chilly now. She hated it when the seasons changed from Summer's heat to Winter's dreaded, cold. She was already cold enough from the shit she was put through. The heat of Summer let her know she was alive still. Every year it would bring her subtle hope back from the depressed, cold Winter frost that enveloped her heart every year.

Kagome closed her eyes and visibly shivered as she felt the chilly wind hit her skin. She knew she was already cold from the lack of blood and cold hospital, she didn't like this feeling either.

She heard a chuckle from behind her and she rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was enjoying this and thinking about the possible future, public violence. The challenge seemed to always excite him. She tried to push away the cold and imagine the summer heat against; kept saying she was in a warm, comfortable place. She let her mind wander for a moment because it would take him a little while of walking before he found a private enough place. So Kagome let her mind wander but not too much. She knew pain was coming and wanted to be ready for it. He didn't need anymore excitement in his life. Not at her expense at least; hopefully no one else's.

Kagome was starting to notice that the people were getting more infrequent. She managed to bring her mind back just as he turned down a sidewalk into a small sitting area surrounded by bushes. They weren't just regular bushes. They were almost like the massive bushes that made the walls of mazes. She had to be thankful for one thing - the walls blocked the wind from freezing her to death.

"Now," he said and Kagome heard the anger in his voice.

Kagome rolled herself around to face him and had a serious, but blank, look on her face. His eyes narrowed at her look and took a deep breath, one that told her he was getting irritated with her already.

"Get on with it woman." He almost growled since they were alone. His hand went towards his knife and pulled it out, maybe intentionally or not, to fiddle with it. Maybe it was intentional because he did like to scare her. "I'm already not going to like what you say. Spit it out." He told her again when Kagome hesitated again.

 _I need to stop this._ A thought came quickly, scolding herself before answering his command. Her hands that were already resting on the wheels, gripped them more as she told him, "Taisho asked me to travel." She had to be blunt, he never liked beating around the bush.

He arched a brow but didn't do nothing else really that it actually surprised her. "You were expecting this." She didn't have to ask because his reaction wasn't too angry.

Tomowaru rolled his eyes before pinching her cheek hard, a smirk coming onto his face now. "Shut up. We knew this. His most recent assistants were starting to travel more and more. It was expected." His face fell into a frown, an angry one. "One that we didn't want but is necessary if no other choice. The bug didn't pester enough to stop it though." His eyes hardened and Kagome tried not to flinch and move away because that look meant he was going to do something serious and very painful to the person that failed him.

Kagome watched his face change back to his normal calm one and she spit her next question now. "So, since you already knew that this was going to happen, are you going to being traveling with me?" She hoped with everything that it was a no.

An excited glint showed in his eyes and he leaned over and grabbed her messy, greasy,dirty hair in a hard, tight fist. Her mouth opened from the pain, since she'd been beaten, and she sent a death glare at him. Hands tightened around the metal bars of the wheels and she panted just slightly, cold air racing down her throat. Fucking bastard.

"You stupid woman. You know that answer." He pulled her head to the side head then grinned evilly as Tomowaru let her head go suddenly. "What makes you think that we are going to let you go that easily? You know how to disappear." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered darkly into her ear, "we are going to have lots of fun."

"Fuck you." She growled at him, wrenching her head away from his grip, wincing in pain and knew that she would have some hair gone from the side of her head.  
The grin was plastered on Tomowaru's face as he stood back up after patting her face quite hard. "Lucky woman. You are going to be trying to get into HIS pants, not mine."

Her eyes widened, mouth open in shock this time. "What?!" She barely was able to keep her voice under control. Anger suddenly coursed through her veins and panted in anger now instead of pain. "You are sending me there," she growled out slowly to keep herself a little calm, "to gather intel and..." she took another deep breath, "to seduce him. He's-" She didn't like the bigger grin crossing his face and he sat down calmly, arching a brow at her.

"The Killing Perfection. That is his name." He looked bored for a second and plucked a small branch from the bush beside him. Digging into his pocket, his pulled a lighter out flicked it on a few times to play before lighting the branch on fire. He watched in entertainment from her to the branch.

"You are going to watch me burn. You cannot wait until he kills me. Like the rest of them." She tilted her chin up in disgust at him as the thick ass folder from Taisho appeared into her head. Were the meds getting to her because she never showed this much emotion. Had he snuck something into her IV bag? She wouldn't be surprised.

She watched in even more disgust as he twirled the branch a little and chuckled dark and evilly again. "You are going to do something that the rest haven't done. YOU are going to get our intel BEFORE you DIE."

Kagome didn't like how he was putting emphasis on the certain words. She HATED these games so much that they played with her. She was going to die now, instead of finishing her game. They expected her to die this time. They had never expected it before. Her chest clenched all of a sudden along with her throat. Her eyes tightened and her lips pressed very tightly into a thin, thin line as she pushed the anger, mental pain, and fear away.

Breath heaving, she stared at him with all the hate she could afford to show. It wouldn't have mattered though because he just smirked, bright teeth glistening again as he chuckled out loud.

Kagome didn't remember for a second where she was and threw a fist at him. His eyes widened for a fraction, as adrenaline kicked in, he grabbed her fist quickly and pulled her to the side to slam her hard against the concrete. A scream came of pain came from her mouth without thinking about it and his hand pressed into the back of her neck, face scraping against the ground.

"Stupid bitch. You know better." He told her, leaning close to her ear.

She heard his foot shift then searing pain from her gun shot hand as he pressed the heal of his foot into her hand. Her eyes flew open and he used her blanket to cover her scream. "You are going to do this cleanly and maybe we will grace your damn boy toy and brat your DEAD body. Instead of you with their DEAD bodies if you fail."

Kagome's eyes poured tears from pain of both the physical and mental aspects. Her body shook as she tried to gather herself.

Tomowaru huffed as he rolled his eyes at the pitiful woman beneath him. "To think that we thought you were almost over them after being with us for years. Come to your senses girl, you aren't going to see those two brats again." His smirk plastered his face again. "Maybe you can even fall for this Taisho and die with him. Hm, quite enticing and entertaining way to die."


	13. Chapter 12

First of all, I have to thank anyone that is reading this story.

Second, I want to say something that a guest had said in the review. Thank you for thinking of the other aspects that I also notice when I am reading other stories. Yes, I know other people are around but like I was saying before in previous chapters, they have been working together for years. They know exactly what to do in situations where she is hurt. For instance, they already have it planned where she is usually a natural clutsy person. But you also have to remember that they are going to reveal that he is a abusive person. The way to get Sesshomaru to actually start paying attention to Kagome. Without revealing too much, that is their plan, Kagome is just planning on revealing it sooner than they want, that the bad guys won't foresee. I also have something else planned that y'all might like.  
Anyway, I am not trying to put you down my special guest but wanted to let you know that I appreciate having someone else that thinks like that while reading. Believe me, when I am writing, I think of all the different angles I can think of because I HATE loopholes and contradictions as the story progresses. One reason why it takes me so long to write a chapter sometimes because I have to think heavily into some things. We all know I am heavily limited on time.

Lastly! I am taking two classes next semester so I am going to write as much as I can. YAY!

Now, everyone should enjoy this chapter! This is where our dear Sessy is starting to appear.

Chapter 12

A Week Later

Kagome looked at herself in the window. She was wondering what kind of place they were going to be staying at this time. She was always displeased that she had to be staying with him every single time they saw each other but it was part of the plans. Besides that, it made it easier for him to keep an eye on her. Sometimes 'demanding' that she be punished with breaking rules. His rules. THE Rules, he called it.

She sighed at the lights that flashed off her own reflection, it made her bruises stand out more. To say the least, she was tired, so, so tired of being the punching bag. One of these days she knew that she was going to look horrible. Once she was done, no one was going to take her back, not even her own husband and child. That still didn't make her miss them though. She devastatingly missed them; her own life before.

She missed going anywhere she wanted, anytime she wanted. She had work but she didn't have to do something that went along with someone else's plan that was so horribly EVIL. She didn't want to do anything else that would include more blood on-

"We are here." She heard Tomowaru tell her and she paid attention to what was around her. They were pulling into a pretty nice parking garage. That confused her for a moment because they normally stayed in a dingy apartment. Maybe he was serious about her getting as close to Taisho as he told her.

As they pulled into the garage, Kagome couldn't help but admire some of the cars that were left sitting in it. "What's the reason why we're here?" She knew it was too much to ask but she needed to know. She saw the annoyed look that he gave her in the rear view mirror.

"You will see." He told her blandly but she heard a hint of a smirk in his voice.

 _Great, I'll see._ She thought blandly also before turning back to the window. He pulled up to an elevated area where the elevator was and slowly got out. She knew they were playing now else he would have made her have gotten out and grab the wheelchair. But there were cameras so he had to play his role. So he helped her out and left her there after giving her a pretend peck on the forehead. She gave him a small smile just for show for the cameras and headed inside one of the elevators.

She couldn't help but gasp lightly at the immaculate space that surrounded her as she pressed the button to the lobby area. But what surprised her the most was the gold-trimmed railings spit-shined and gold leaf that fluttered with the gentle ventilation system. "Oh shit." Kagome knew she was going to be living in a grand apartment just from the elevator. "Shit, I have to have manners." She didn't like that because she had to be all proper. "Ugh." She groaned out loud, reaching up to rub at her head. She didn't want to try to cover her sailor mouth. _Well, at least Taisho is going to find out my true self sometime. Slowly of course._ That was a relief that she didn't have to hide it that long. He must already know that she was already a little tough if she handled information that could be deadly.

From experience herself and watching others, most people turned sour and paranoid when exposed to the things she was to. Hopefully it wouldn't be too coincidence to make him paranoid of her. She was pulled from her thoughts as the elevator stopped with a ding then the doors slid open. She was confronted with, after getting off, was a huge, beautifully decorated lobby area. The next thing she noticed were more elevators that were once again gold-plated.

"Everyone looks like you when they first arrive. They expect something from the pictures but it is much, much more when they see it in reality." Came a man's voice and she turned to him. It was a concierge and she looked him up and down. He had a gentlemanly smile on his face and she knew that he was sincere instead of being stoic like most people were in the business.

She blushed and looked back down at herself, "yeah, I feel under dressed." She whispered mostly to herself but he seemed to have heard her because he bowed a little, a hand pressed to his chest just like the olden days.

"That is okay Miss Kagome. Normally there is a regular attire with coming and going through here but you are relieved of that burden this one time because this is your first day after that horrible ordeal."

Kagome's eyes widened at him and showed it on her face. "How?"

She watched as his own eyes widened and seemed to blush before looking away. "Oh." He straightened back up and moved to stand behind her. She felt her chair move as he pushed her and waited for his answer.

"Sorry Miss Kagome. Your boyfriend informed us what happened. That is why you both are so late in moving in. Horrible ordeal it was." She lowered her head and bit her lip because she wasn't trying to remember what happened. A warm hand appeared on her shoulder and a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry Miss. I didn't-"

Kagome shook her head softly, wincing a little from the movement because her neck was still killing her. "Don't. Let's just... not speak about it."

"Of course." He stopped in front of a desk and moved around the desk that was a little above her head. Only his hand that was searching through the keys above him was seen. He became quiet then and she regretted telling him to not speak about it. He was nice, he had been trying to comfort her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She told him softly, looking down. "You were just-"

"Don't worry about it Miss." He told her almost in a command but in a gentle way. "Sometimes I speak without thinking." He came back from around the desk and smiled at her. "Thank you for being gentle with me yourself. Usually my... words... anger people." She could see that he couldn't really hide a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

That brought a smirk to Kagome's own lips because she knew what he was speaking about. "I understand. Working in an endless environment where people tire of other people. That is.. tiring." She laughed along with him. He stopped suddenly when the elevator dinged and he coughed almost silently to keep himself from making a fool of himself.

"Good evening Mr.-" He started to say as Kagome turned around to see who it was. This gentleman was nice and if we could get along, maybe he would be her one relief every once in a while.

Kagome's eyes widened though when she saw who it was. Her eyes grew dark with anger as she realized why they had them living here. She knew she was going to be the plaything emotionally and physically possibly. "Taisho." She whispered and she then she saw her 'boyfriend' standing beside him. He was conversing with the target like it was a new friend.

Taisho seemed mildly bored, just the like first time they met but for an instant, she swore she saw just a pinch of surprise for a second as he turned his head to looked towards them. She knew then that he wasn't suspecting them.


	14. Chapter 13

Now we are having Sesshomaru in the scene. Hm, wonder what he will think of Kagome's new joining in the apartment complex? Smirk.

Ahem! I am now a college graduate and a Bachelors in Accounting! Yay for me after 7 years, 2 jobs, 4 year old now, and all kinda of other things jumping out at me! I have to thank my husband and his sister for helping too! If it wasnt for them then I wouldn't have made it!

I also wanted to thank you all whom have followed and reviewed and bobore with my slowness. I will be much faster now!

Gotta say that the next chapter is getting worked on too! Enjoy the new chapter and let the fun begin again!!

Chapter 14

Kagome looked surprised herself as she looked at him for a moment before blinking away her surprise and reaching down to cover her face with a scarf she had on. She didn't want him to see how bad she looked now that the bruises on her face were mostly purple and yellow. A horrible color no matter what time.

Taisho arched a brow before walking over to Kagome. "You are the new tenant?" He asked Kagome while looking at her then turned to the concierge.

"Ah, yes. I didn't think... you would be in the same building."

Maybe he wasn't as tough as they made him out to be because it earned herself a small glimpse of a tug of Taisho's lips or maybe she was seeing things. She just had to play her cards right.

"Indeed." He replied and Kagome noticed that Tomowaru was looking intently at him. Kagome was confused and wondering why he was doing it then decided it couldn't have been that important because he turned away almost too quickly. Maybe he decided looking at Taisho was boring; he did get bored easily.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her and quietly asked, "I would like to speak with you alone." He had an underlying question by the tone he had and she looked at Tomowaru for an okay.

He shrugged and Kagome nodded as she browsed around for a private area. She saw a dimly lit hallway and held her hand out that way as she wheeled towards there. She knew she had Tomowaru's eyes on her already but she felt she had more. It was possible since Taisho she saw he had a little bit of curiosity about how she was doing. The valet did also; most likely because he seemed like he was a generally nice person.

Kagome stopped just on the edge of the hallway where Tomowaru could still see her because he didn't like her being out of his eyesight. He was probably paranoid that she was going to skip out but she wouldn't have gotten far with the chair she was in. She turned one wheel to face Taisho, well, up more like it.

She almost craned her neck because he was so tall and right now she was tiny.

Taisho stopped and placed his hands in his pockets, relaxing around her. "So," he started and didn't blink an eye as he got right to the point. "Did you decide if you can accept the job?" He had a bored look on his face but she felt that he was anticipating her answer. She didn't know how but she knew it. Maybe because she had been reading men's and women's minds for years now to seduce them.

Her face was still covered with the scarf but she still looked at him nonetheless. "I have come an answer." She glanced at Tomowaru to make it seem like he had been the one that LET her accept it before facing him again. She had a small smile to her face, "he has agreed that it will be alright."

Sesshomaru nodded but gave her a soft smile. "That is good." Holding a hand out, he told her, "welcome to the building and to the new job. You will be starting this upcoming Monday." He gave her a strange look before asking, "since you are recovering. I expect a call in case you need more time to come in. If you ever need anything, let me know."

Kagome couldn't help but blink slowly at him. "Y-yes," she told him not quite understanding what he was saying. She reached up to shake his hand and she froze for just a second as she felt something. It was like a zap of electricity and felt strange. She placed it as him being intimidating though and quickly shook his hand. "It will be great to be working with you." She told him with a smile and let go of his hand before bowing her head.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow. Have a great day Mr. Taisho." She took one look at him before giving a gentle smile and turning around.

The man at the desk handed her keys with a smile that reminded Kagome, she didn't know his name yet. "What is your name sir before I forget and go upstairs?"

His smile broadened even more, "Kinski. Kinski Yomada."

Kagome nodded and bowed to him. "Have a great night Mr. Kinski." With that, she headed towards a separate elevator, jumping a little when Tomowaru took the handles of her wheelchair and pushed her the reat of the way.

She could feel eyes on her but didn't know if it was Taisho or Kinski.


	15. Chapter 14

So, I know I promised that I would be doing all this posting new chapters more often. Well, I am preggers again! Which is exciting itself because I have been wanting another since graduating in May. My first is now 4 so she need another playmate. My poor, lonely child. She started PreK though so she is much happier than before!

Anyway, this pregnancy is much worse than my first so I don't feel well enough to do anything except sleep or groan on the couch while trying not to throw up. Nausea is a 24/7 thing and can happen anytime.

I am slowly getting better so I should be able to be quicker about it since the first trimester is almost up. We shall see though!

So, enjoy this chapter that has been written in my notebook for a two weeks but not feeling up to it. Sigh.

Chapter 14

Kagome knew something was up Tomowaru wasn't saying anything to her in the elevator. Obviously be was upset. Why though? He hadn't been that upset then he would have touched her shoulder in front of the camera.

He didn't though. _Shit_ She thought in a slight panic because she had thought that she'd done everything right; when speaking to Taisho especially.

Kagome could almost feel his anger when she heard his deep breath. He was mad! Deep breaths were a clear indicator with him that he was trying to compose himself in front of the cameras. Instead of showing that horrible side of him, he usually patted her on the shoulder. This time he squeezed her shoulder and it made her stiffen because she didn't know if it meant he was mad or pleased. The elevator doors opened and Tomowaru pushed her out.

All the way down the hall, which seemed extravagant with all the glittering objects. It didn't matter though because her eyes were stuck staring and wondering what he was going to do while behind closed doors.

Would he beat her, which was the unfortunate usual, or would he just speak to her? More like yell, it tended to be.

 _Maybe some things thrown while at it._ She thought nonchalantly.

Yes, it was bad to be used to something like this, but it ame with the territory after hassling with it for years.

They got to the door and it jerked her out of her thoughts. Going to the door, he leaned past her with the keys and inserted them.

Kagome felt frozen in terror of what was to come. She could feel it in her bones he was going to yell at her of least.

Creeeeeek.

It was just a door for heavens sake but it sounded so bad because it was the only barrier that protected her from the outside with cameras and the the hellish inside without any.

Tomowaru wheeled her inside and gently shut the door. He proceeded to take his things out his pockets. Still he hadn't said anything and it made her nervous as hell!

Jangle, jangle.

Clack, clack.

Onto the glass entry table the keys went.

 _He is way too quiet!_

Almost as soon as the keys hit the table, she found herself against the wal. His hand was pressed against her forehead, fingers and nails digging into her scalp and she tried not to cringe as she felt her scabs being torn off.

Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

Her heart had become erratic and she looked up at him with wide eyes. It was all because he had become unpredictable.  
Did he realize this now, after years and was deciding to change things around to keep her on her toes? Was this a personal goal or was he put up to this?

Either way, it scared her because she would have to be extra cautious now.

Looking up at him with blue eyes full of fear but also anger, she saw a smirked plastered onto his face.

 _Did I do it right?_ She questioned herself again. _Is he realizing his actions and changing them now?_

"What do you want?" She barked, all fear gone and she what was left was the anger that she showed.

"You did great because you made it obvious that I'm-" he chuckled as he accentuated himself. "That I'm the one in charge."

 _Only for now until you're dead._ She thought with glee but made sure it wouldn't show on her face because she sure as hell didn't want to end up dead first. Before she saw her shocked face staring at her with dead eyes that is.

"You've always been in charge so what does it matter now?" It just came out and her eyes widened in fear because he didn't like comments like that.

And Kagome was right because he grabbed her face too and his lips turned into a silent snarl. "What did you say?"

There, that was his normal persona; all grumpy and evil.

"You heard me!" She bit back and he stepped back to pull the chair forward and dump her onto the floor.

She slammed against the floor because she hadn't known he'd do that. He didn't get this violent usually. Was something bothering him or-

"Is this going to be a quick mission then?" She barked, anger getting the best of her. She was so tired of being abused!

Tomowaru chuckled. "Oh, yes, but this will be the most exciting one. As you know, he will know about us and the abuse you go through. You see, he may seem tense and ice cold but we have information from his past." He knelt down and pushed Kagome roughly onto her side, pressing his heel deep into her side. It brought another graon but she didn't reach for his foot else he would just dog into her further.

"What information?" She recalled that inch-thick binder they had all about Taisho. She knew it was all the spies that had been killed by the very exact person that binder belonged to.

Kagome had never looked inside it. Maybe she should now she was actually taking this mission.

Correction, she needed to if she didn't want to get killed by either Taisho or her terrible employers.

Kagome was dragged fro her thoughts as she realized she was thinking too long. The only reason he was telling her this information was for the reaction he would get from her.

"His past? What exactly are you talking about?"

She grumbled as she tried to adjust her body so he wouldn't hurt her no longer. It also gave her the chance to see his face for a brief moment. It was a strange look- almost completely devoid of emotion. No emotion as normal when they were alone, but they were in the middle of a conversaton.

Tomowaru never did this.

 _What is wrong with him?_

Before she could think more on it, her abuser's face came back to life again.

"His past is unknown. To you at least. There is no need for you to know. Just do as we say and finish what you're told." He dug his foot back into her.

Pushing off her, he stepped away like was the end of the conversation. With him, it could be.

"How am I supposed to seduce him if I know nothing?" She demanded and as soon as it came from her mouth, she found more pain from her stomach.

 _I should have just kept my mouth shut._

Kagome found his face right next to her's as it was gripped roughly into his calloused hand. It hurt with the bruises.

"Don't question me. Especially don't question your new owner. He wouldn't like that." He meant owner because the district boss could do anything to her. Make her do anything. Kill her for anything-

Or for nothing.

He threw her back onto the floor and wiped his hands on his jeans. She must be dirty.

 _And bleeding again._ She mentally sighed as she saw her own blood on his jeans.

 _Why does he always have to be so rough?_ It was a question that was redundant to answer because she already knew it.

"Make dinner now bitch," he barked at her and kicked her one more time in the stomach. "You know what to do." He left her there with that demand and her coughing into the floor. That one hit a little further up effecting her breathing.

She couldn't lay there for long though because he would be back to put her into action. It left her to motivate herself to move in two minutes or  
less.


End file.
